


Baby it's cold outside

by 0phelianne



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0phelianne/pseuds/0phelianne
Summary: Just a Reylo version of 'Baby it's cold outside' I started itching for it when it started on the radio. Written pre tros
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Baby it's cold outside

Rey knew when she agreed to finish the work project at Kylo's house, something was bound to happen. I mean, it wouldn't be possible not to, she had been attracted to this man almost as soon as she had been put in his team, but it was very late, and so far nothing happened. Well no, something did happen they had almost finished the project. Which is great! She was just expecting something more thrilling. She had been so sure that the man was attracted to her as well. Even with his unfriendly and grumpy attitude, they were on the same page, with... well everything, she understood this man like she was... in his head. Well clearly not as well as she thought. She looked out the window, it was snowing outside.  
It really was beautiful, she was amazed at how fairy tale like snow was. She had grown up in a desertic place, it was so hot during the day, even if at night the temperatures dropped they would not ever even come close to this on Jakku, it seemed like a different planet. Until she was adopted by her long lost estranged uncle Luke Skywalker 8 years ago when she was 16 and they discovered each others existence for the first time, she had been raised in an orphanage. It hadn't been a good life but it was hers and she had made good friends along the way.

She noticed Kylo was staring at her and looked at him. “Am I boring you Miss Skywalker?” He raised his brow.

She laughed a little at his tone, it might have been intimidating to others but not to her, she knew it was his way of messing with her. “Not at all, I was just a bit distracted. That snow sure is beautiful but it's another thing to be in the middle of it.”

He looked at her searchingly. “ Well the only thing I can do is offer you my spare bedroom.” Rey would be expecting this polite answer from anyone in the world, but Kylo was never polite, he was unapologetic to the point of being an asshole sometimes. 

“Oh no, I'm going to call an Uber.” She paused thinking how, what she said might have been interpreted. “ I didn't mean, I wasn't asking...”

He stared at her. “I know Rey, I know exactly what you meant. I know exactly what you mean...” Always. Was the word left unsaid. They shared a quiet moment and then she grabbed the phone. She started by putting her knitted hat and was about to put on her coat, she had kept the scarf the entire time.

“I might have overstayed my welcome. I'm calling the Uber.” As she was pulling her phone, Kylo grabbed it. “ You should stay.” The way this man was in control was her weak spot. Like she wouldn't have stand this from just anyone, and he was so close right now. Almost touching.

“Kylo I really can't stay”, she held out her hand to him “Nonsense, it's freezing, I can grab you a shirt.” He streched his hand to the side showing her he wasn't going to give it back (but baby, it's cold outside)  
“I've got to go away” she chased the phone “ Rey, you said it, tomorrow will be warmer” (but baby, it's cold outside) he held his hand over his head, where she couldn't have reached. “ Look...” she spat due to the frustration, like she wasn't loving this.  
“This evening has been...” I was hoping you came to my place, you know it's more confortable working here” (been hoping that you'd drop in)  
“...So very nice”, he stared into her eyes and was about to lower his arm, she realized it and jumped trying to reach it 'Your hands are so cold! Are you even alive?” (I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice) she smiled  
“My cat will start to worry” he got closer to her and put her hands in his chest “well you don't have to run, your cat can hold just a bit more”(beautiful what's your hurry?) she knew he didn't have this intimacy with just anyone.  
“My uncle will be pacing the floor” at this point the man wasn't even listening to her ”Your hands are really incredibly cold I'll get the fireplace and a blanket, you should have told me you were freezing in here.” (listen to the fireplace roar) “Rey looked at the watch again, she was fooling no one. She didn't wanna go, but she did promise her uncle they could have a training session today.  
“So really I'd better scurry” “ Rey, come one, it's still early, warm a little at least, sit on the couch with me. I think we should have sat here from the beggining, much more comfortable and warm. (beautiful please don't hurry) well it wasn't 9 yet her uncle could wait a bit, he wasn't and early bird.  
“But maybe just a half a drink more” she held her glass from the wine they had been drinking. “You can put some music on while I'll go get refills” He handed her his Ipad and she chose a Christmas list on Spotify (put some records on while I pour) 

She was so comfortable and the company was so great she didn't wanna leave, maybe one more reason she should, he was her colleague, her handsome, sturdy, sexy, brooding and charming colleague. When he arrived with the drinks she got up.

“Our coworkers might think...”Kylo stared at her as he contemplated if he should even hand her the drink she wondered as well if she should, what did the their coworkers even have to do with this?! Nothing happened! “I don't really care either way, it's really hot in here huh nothing like outside” (baby, it's bad out there) Kylo took off his sweater, when he was taking it off his t-shirt raised a little and Rey was able to see his pack.

She drank a little more and pretended to look at the fireplace, Kylo sat right next to her and grabbed her hands again. “Say what's in this drink?” “I decided to fix us some eggnog since you seemed in a Christmas mood, it's warm, my mother left it last time she visited. Anyway I'm not even sure there will be Ubers outside, no Ubers, taxis, whatever you call it, it's deserted.” He did leave a little out of town but being deserted must be a stretch. Could he be trying to persuade her to stay? “ I would know if you handed me my phone.” (no cabs to be had out there) Kylo was slowly moving towards her and it seemed like he was about to kiss her  
“I wish I knew how” he streched a bit more and got his own phone “their eyes met when they were incredibly close “your eyes they...” he coughed a bit embarrassed “ they're reflecting the fireplace” (your eyes are like starlight now)  
“To break this spell” Kylo pulled on the knitted hat she decided to keep when she was preparing to leave. “the hat suits you very well but I don't think you need it here, I should take your scarf as well” Kylo put the accessories on the side and she put her legs on top of him. (i'll take your hat, your hair looks swell)  
“I ought to say, no, no, no sir” Kylo confidently pulled Rey even closer. She knew if she said anything at all he would stop, but she really didn't want to (mind if I move in closer?)  
“At least I'm gonna say that I tried” Kylo's hand was playing with her curls and he decided to hold her chin up and he was about to kiss her but she got embarrassed and looked away. “Sorry, do you not want this, did I read this wrong? (what's the sense in hurtin' my pride?)  
“I really can't stay' my family, they are waiting, we have a training session today, I really should leave” she made no move to leave however. He tried again to hold her by the shin. “Are you really leaving?” (oh baby don't hold out)  
“But Kylo, it's cold outside” Kylo pressed his lips to hers so softly, it was finally happening! Oh lord what was she doing. She had to go and she couldn't get involved with her boss on top of that!  
“I simply must go” she pushed a bit away, she was acting so coy and Kylo was being so patient, he pulled her again to him and grabbed her by the neck to pull her in, he whispered “Forget it Rey, it's freezing just spend the night, is it so awful here with me?” (but baby, it's cold outside)  
“The answer is no” Rey was gently pulled down when she was trying to go again “do you want a blanket?” (but baby, it's cold outside)  
“Your welcome has been” She looked up at him and snugled, he looked at her in his arms and put her lips right next to her as she was laying on his chest. “I'm the one who is happy you came” (how lucky that you dropped in)  
“So nice and warm” (look out the window at this dawn) Kylo started kissing her and she reciprocated, it was very confortable, however this long build up was having reprocussions and the kissing was heating up she pulled away all of a sudden when he was about to pull her on top of him.  
“Luke will be suspicious” “god your lips look delicious” he said as he was kissin her again (gosh your lips look delicious)  
“Poe will be there at the door“ what was she even saying? Poe was probably inside with Finn they must have given up on her going training long ago. She kissed Kylo again. (waves upon the tropical shore)  
“My friend Rose's mind is vicious“ she mutteres while kissing him still trying to get a little courage. Kylo pulled her lips again to him she stared at his beautiful mouth (gosh your lips are delicious)  
“But maybe just a little kiss more“ Rey sat on his lap and kissed him and he put his hands on her butt. “Just the biggest blizzard I have ever seen.” Kylo said between kisses (never such a blizzard before)  
“I've gotta get home“ Rey was really feeling this if she didn't stop now she wouldn't be able to stop so she got up. Kylo stared a little and felt the sudden loss of contact (but baby, you'd freeze out there)  
“Say lend me a coat“ Kylo got up slowly and went to get a coat. “Ok Rey I guess I can't make you stay if you are so against this, I mean you wouldn't be fighting this so hard for no reason, I clearly the snow will got up to your knees if you leave now.” The man sounded miserable but sill walked her to the door, a gentleman till the end. (it's up to your knees out there)  
“You've really been grand...“ He offered her a small disappointed smile he grabbed her hand and kissed it. (I thrill when you touch my hand)  
“But don't you see? “ Rey kept her hand in his, she was taking her sweet time before leaving “What?”(how can you do this thing to me?)  
“There's bound to be talk tomorrow“ Rey gave him a peck on the lips awkwardly, he smiled and gave her a peck back, she kissed him again longer “Rey no one cares what we do but honestly I don't care what anyone thinks” he kissed her again longer and then she kissed him again and her tongue ended up in her mouth. (think of my lifelong sorrow)  
“At least there will be plenty implied“ she didn't care about this, part of her had decided to stay as soon as she felt the insitence in his words (if you got pnuemonia and died)  
“I really can't stay“ she stopped again, no one was believing this anymore Kylo hugged her and picked her up by the legs and closed the door.  
“Baby, it's cold“, “Baby, it's cold outside“ Kylo sang a little as he took her to the bedroom with him.


End file.
